


Like glitter and gold (I've got fire in my soul) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Superhero AU [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cheese, Crack, Damsels in Distress, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mom!Oroshimaru, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, only not, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Photokinetic,” Orochimaru repeats, eyes narrowing faintly at the White Fang. If he’s dealing with an idiot, he’ll—well. Be polite, because the man did save him, and Jiraiya will be insufferable if he makes his hero-rescuer cry (again).To his surprise, however, it’s not offense overtaking the hero’s face, but glee.





	Like glitter and gold (I've got fire in my soul) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like glitter and gold (I've got fire in my soul)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870741) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Like%20Glitter%20and%20Gold%20\(I've%20Got%20Fire%20in%20My%20Soul\).mp3) | 59:11 | 27.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Glitter and Gold_ by Barns Courtney

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
